Hell
Hell '''(alternatively known as '''Gehenna) s a realm that exists parallel to the Physical and Spiritual Realms. It is the home of demons and where damned souls are sent upon death rather than the Underworld or Heaven. The existence of Hell has been debated by various members of Blacklight in the years following the disappearance of the head of the American Chapter of Blacklight. Summary Hell consists of nine realms that are infinite in size. The First Realm has no ruler and is usually where souls that don’t deserve damnation go but are not pure enough for the Underworld or Heaven. The middle seven realms are all ruled by one of the Seven Princes of Hell. At Hell’s very center is a void. This is where The Cage is located. Hell is said to be so terrifying and horrible that even its own inhabitants despise it. Levels *The First Circle (Limbo): The First Circle is Limbo. It is where the souls who have not been damned to eternal torture but cannot enter Purgatory or Heaven. Here, the souls exist in a state of perpetual static. *The Second Circle: It is ruled formerly by Asmodeus. The Second Circle is barren rocky wasteland filled with shadows that haunt damned souls and its own inhabitants at every turn and intense winds. There are only a few cities here due to its harsh conditions. Rapists and other people are tortured and punished here. *The Third Circle: It is ruled formerly by Mammon. It contains forests filled with massive floating hedrons and sprawling towns. The Faustian Demons make their homes here. *The Fourth Circle: It is ruled formerly by Ramiel. This area is what most people associate with Hell. Fire and brimstone. The entire plane is covered in it making the heat intense. Dark clouds permeate the sky and acidic rains pour from them. Most demons of Hell make their residence here. This location is like a twisted version of Heaven. *The Fifth Circle: The fifth circle is formerly Beelzebub’s domain. Alastor resides here and tortures high profile souls. This place appears as a massive empty sky with chains that originate from seemingly nowhere. Damned souls are hung on the chains like raw meat on a meat hook. It is commonly known as the Rack. *The Sixth Circle: It is formerly ruled by Dagon. The Hellhounds and other foul beasts reside here. This area is most similar to Earth containing various environments such as toxic swamps, plains, forests, and even a large ocean. *The Seventh Circle: It is formerly ruled by Belphegor. The Knights of Hell used to reside here. Now it is used to house the armies of Hell. *The Eighth Circle: It was formerly ruled by Bael. It is considered the seat of power in Hell. It is currently being ruled over by Lilith. It is at the very edge of the center of Hell and is nearly barren save for a few forests. At its very center is a large volcano which houses a fortress. *The Ninth Circle: The very center of Hell itself. It is a black abyss. God placed a portion of the Empty to surround the Cage. No soul or demon can survive here for fear of being erased from existence (souls) or killed (demons). Residents *Demons *Hellhounds *Spectra Locations *Grixis, the capital of Hell *The Rack *Limbo How to access Hell Hell has been pictured as beneath the Earth but whether or not that is true has yet to be proven. It can be accessed in one of two ways: 1. A Devil's Gate or Gehenna Gate. There are numerous Gates located around the entire planet and can be used for travel through and from Hell. These serve as portals to Hell itself. 2. Powerful beings such as the Archreapers can directly access Hell to deliver souls. Trivia *Hell is based on a mix of Supernatural's Hell, Grixis from Magic the Gathering, and Mordor from Tolkien. Gallery Hell 1.jpg|''Hell's capital, Grixis'' hell 2.jpg|''The Swamps of the Sixth Circle'' eighth circle.png|''Eigth Circle'' Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Locations